One man's escape ("By Myself"-Linkin Park)
by SpoonyKay
Summary: A story of one's man's escape from hell. Put to the lyrics by Linkin Park. Tell me whatcha think!


Disclaimer: As usual, not mine. :-P HP belongs to JK Rowling, The song belongs to Linkin Park, and Snape.. well if it's the one from the movie, then he's mine. ^.-  
  
If you can imagine pretty well, try and listen to the song then read all the actual story parts(^^ parts) and it'll unfold like a music video. That's only if you can visualize though. :)  
-----------------  
By Myself  
-----------------  
  
~*~What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?~*~  
  
^^The black and dark eyes looked up towards a moonless sky. Everything he'd live for, everything. It all seemed useless now. He'd watched many a person die, never thinking it'd concern him, but recently, they had. The child last night that had looked him straight in the face with rage as he watched his mother fall.  
  
~*~Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?~*~  
  
^^"Make her better!" the young boy had cried, but just then, another wizard had come up next to the man and called out the forbidden words. "Avada Kedavra!" He'd watched the young boy's form fill with an eerie light, then fall to the ground, his soul seeping from his body. And as the boy's lifeless form fell to the ground, the man next to him had laughed. Malfoy. It'd been Lucius Malfoy.  
  
~*~Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily façade but then~*~  
  
^^The man looked at the sky once more. He'd never questioned Voldemort's requests. Never. And now, he couldn't see how he'd be able to answer one more. Voldemort was planning to go after a few of the more powerful wizards tonight. Confront the Longbottoms and the Potters. See if they'd join him. And if not? Well, nothing in the world could bring them back...   
  
~*~I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself (Myself)  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself~*~  
  
^^He looked at his hands. They'd done all this. They and the wand they'd held. He threw the wand down, as if it burned and looked at it, his breathe beginning to come out in harsher breathes. More people. More lives. More blood on his hands if he didn't do something about it. With pain filling his chest, he dropped to his knees and grabbed his face. That's when the rain began...  
  
~*~I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in~*~  
  
^^Were these thoughts simply because he couldn't stand up to Voldemort's expectations... He watched the water drifting along unto the little creaks and crevices in the ground. It could escape and all off it would soon become a part of the sea. If only.. if only..  
  
  
~*~If I turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on   
Then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone~*~  
  
^^Snape's eyes looked around him at the Death Eater's that chatted almost merrily as they were heading back to the Voldemort's castle. So cliche that he could have it, but his followers had willingly give him the money they'd saved their entire lives to devote themselves to destroying mudbloods and people who defied them.  
  
~*~If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
(By myself)~*~  
  
^^He could see each of them, if they could read his mind... He could see each condemning him to death. Each of the words uttered off their lips until one bolt from a wandtip would strike him. He'd fall like all the others... And the terrible pain of his soul being sucked from him body would cause him to scream.. only you couldn't hear it...  
  
~*~How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid, I'm out of touch  
How do you expect I will know what to do  
When all I know is what you tell me to~*~  
  
^^If only he could think of a place to turn. A place to find solace. How had Cornelius done it? His mind scrambled to find ways he could possibly escape. Locations, people.. Where? Who..? Finally, he raised his head, an impossible idea in his mind, but an idea. Grabbing his wand, he rose to his feet just as Barty Crouch came near him. "Feeling a bit peckish?" The young boy rose an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head quickly and looked about. "I just, I thought I saw something on the ground." Barty looked at him speculatively, then shrugged and walked off, not even noticing as the man slipped away, running as fast as he could into the forest.  
  
~*~How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid, I'm out of touch  
How do you expect I will know what to do  
When all I know is what you tell me to~*~  
  
^^The man stumbled a few times, then finally calmed himself enough and sat on the ground, pulling in deep breathes. He looked at his wand and concentrated, then closed his eyes tight. A moment later, he looked at where he was. The rain was coming down much harder here. With a brief look at the mark on his arm, the man dragged himself up a few cold concrete stones and knocked as hard as possible on the large wooden door.  
  
~*~Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside~*~  
  
^^The door creaked back a bit and a kind old voice called out into the darkness. "A visitor? This late? And on an off-se.." The voice stopped at the old man with the long flowing beard looked at the steps. A small smile came over his face as he helped the man to his knees. When the dark eyes finally looked into Albus Dumbledore's, he could see the tears streaming unchecked down his face. "Severus.. welcome home.."  
  
~*~I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in.....~*~ 


End file.
